


Mercy

by SilverFountains



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Gen, Mental Breakdown, POV First Person, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sodomy Trial, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: A poem for Da Vinci's sodomy trial





	Mercy

The words sound so far, so far

Can't they see, why can't they see? 

Please, I don't want to

I don't want to be here

I don't want to listen

To your ignorance

Telling you about what's mine

To know, not yours

How dare you shame me

For what you call sin 

When you hold no morals

To condemn me

For what I did not choose

To hate me

For what I only loved

I don't want to

Hear your voice

So loud, so loud 

Why am I here

I seek the truth

Beyond the faces of evil

And all I find is emptiness

Lord have mercy

On them 

And if You are true

Then set me free

I would rather die

In flames

Than live in a world 

That is still asleep


End file.
